In one aspect this invention relates to storage containers for use with military vehicles. In yet a further aspect this invention relates to removable, external vehicle storage.
Storage is always a problem with military vehicles which must carry a substantial amount of material because of difficult and sporadic resupply. Thus it is desirable to have means to carry additional supplies. One common solution is to provide additional storage boxes attached to the outside of the vehicle. Such boxes can be used to store many miscellaneous items useful for crew, vehicle maintenance, supplies, etc. Considerations for a proper mounting system would include the ability to firmly hold the box in position during off road usage and to easily remove the box from its mountings even when the box and mountings have been exposed to weather and are covered with mud.
The box attachment system according to this invention will firmly hold a box on the vehicle's exterior surface and will break loose from its mountings to allow box removal when desired.